


A Wet Awakening

by BoloniusMaximus281



Category: Yume Nikki | Dream Diary
Genre: Bedwetting, Dreams, Short One Shot, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoloniusMaximus281/pseuds/BoloniusMaximus281
Summary: Madotsuki finds a bathroom stall in her dream and decides to use it.My first fic, please go easy on me





	A Wet Awakening

Darkness. Endless darkness above and below. A maze of blocks, stretching off to meet itself in the distance. Strange geometry, walls in muted whites and purples and pinks weaved about in nonsensical patterns.

And a restroom. Madotsuki assumed the building pressure in her mind was simply her coming close to uncovering something, something that she needed to figure out. She walked over and opened the door. No strange portal to a new world of mind bending geometries where numbers danced on the floor as unnameable entities milled about above them. No forest stretching off into the rainy darkness. Just a simple toilet.

Feeling more disconnected than usual, Madotsuki went inside, closed the door, pulled down her panties, sat down, and started to pee. Relief flooded through her as she emptied her bladder, a warm cocoon of comfort seeming to envelop her. Wait...something about that seemed off. Was it a cape? No...hang on...

Madotsuki drifted back into consciousness, peeing in her bed. It took her a second to register the warm wetness spreading around her crotch and up her back. Another few to realize that she was still peeing. Rather than try to stop, she just lay there in an expanding puddle of warm pee, letting it all come out.

'Another wet bed' she thought. Indeed, she'd had dreams before that all seemed to end in her waking up to a wet bed. It didn't trouble her though. Truth be told, she was growing to quite enjoy waking up mid stream, feeling the warm pee soak her clothes and bedding, then drifting off back to sleep in it.

She got up, not bothering to take off her wet clothes, and sat at her desk. Her lamp flickered as she recorded her latest dream as best she could. It was difficult to describe how strange the landscape of her mind could be. Dancing entities made of light. An endless field of eyeballs. Neon sprites spiraling off above an endless abyss. And those bird things...

She shook her head and returned to bed, settling down in her wet patch and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
